DETENTION
by Bella and Edward love for life
Summary: DETENTION IS ABOUT HOW BELLA SURVIVES DETENTION WITH EDWARD, JESSICA, LAURAN , TYLER, AND MIKE. ON A DREADED SATERDAY AFTERNOON. SEE WHAT TROUBLE THIS GANG OF PEOPLE CAN GET INTO OR BETTER YET WHAT CHARLIE WILL SAY ? WELL LETS FIND OUT SHALL WE!
1. DETENTION

Detention

summery: Detention is about how Bella survives detention with Edward, Jessica, Lauran, Tyler, and Mike. On a dreaded saturday afternoon. What fun will they have and better yet what trouble will this gang of ''friends'' get into or what will Charlie say when he finds out Bella's in detention? Well lets find out shall we!

DISCLAMER!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ''SM'' DOSE SADLY BUT I DO OWN ALL OF THE SICK AND TWISTED THINGS THAT HAPPEN!

CHAPTER 1

Hi my name is Isabella Swan but people call me Bella for short. Well gauss what i'm in detention, yup thats right good old me landed my ass in detention. But no i'm not alone i'm in detention with Edward my vamp boyfriend, Jessica, and Lauran or as I call them the ''slut twins''. We also have Mike, and Tyler or as me and Edward call them '' twetal-dumb and twetal-dumber''.

Well you are probably wondering how in hell did I get detention well it all started in biology me and Edward where doing a lab when I heard the slut twins saying ''omg did you hear that Bella is sleeping with other men'' ''omg are you serious what a total slut'' Well after hearing that I got totally pissed off and lets just say the slut twins now have matching brusis on their left eye.

Well me and Edward are in the back of the class room and i'm siting on his lap and he won't stop kissing my neck. The slut twins are in the front talking about some shit and twetal dumb and twetal dumber are in the middle doing god knows what.

Well every thing is boring until some one shouts ''LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE'' Oh shit!

WELL THATS IT TILL NEXT TIME! PLEAS REVIEW AND YES THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE TRUTH OR DARE THING THX! :)


	2. JESSICAS DARE

NOTE: I will try to post a chapter every 2 days that are longer than this one but i have a serious case of laziness and too much home work! :(

CHAPTER 2

~~~ Well every thing is boring until some one shouts ''LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE'' Oh shit~~~

''Aww Bella can't take a little game of truth or dare can she'' One of the slut twins said and man was I pissed,I was so mad Edward had to calm me down ''don't let the twin bitches get to you love''

Edward said and thats all it took to get me happy agin.

'' Hay sluts I can take a friendly game of truth or dare but the question is can you''

That was all it took to wipe the smirks right off of their faces. ''I asked you A question can you take the heat''

''of course I can you little bitch but you are going to have so much FUN''

''Well it would be fun but I have to play with you too sluts'' I said with a big shit eating smirk on my face. After I said that the whole class room was laughing but the slut twins where shooting daggers at me trying to scare me (LOL) I Live with vampires she can't scare me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 MIN. LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''I call going first'' Fine I heard Mike said in an annoyed voice.

''OK truth or dare Jessica'' ''Hmmm DARE'' So what to dare Jessica what to dare what to dare ohh I got it.

''Ok Jessica I dare you to dance around the room saying i'm A crazy bitchy slut while I video tape it'' She didn't see that one coming did she. The whole room was laughing and chanting do it do it while Jessica stode their dumbfounded looking like a stupid ass (LOL)

'' Oh hell no I will not do that you fucking crazy bitch, any thing but that''

''So any thing but that Hmmm ok fine I dare you too give Mike A blow job and I get to film it and put it on a porno website''

Now my last dare had them laughing and chanting this one had them falling out of their chars laughing so hard and crying.

''So witch will it be Jessica porno or crazy bitchy slut?''

''Fine porno bitch cus my parents don't watch that shit''

'' What the fuck so you are A slut and A porn girl''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 MIN. LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Awww fuck Jess keep going baby i'm almost their YES shit Jess''

But then just then walked in OH SHIT!

WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME CAN YOU GAUSS WHATS GONA HAPPEN I BEAT YOU WON'T BUT IF YOU THIN YOU KNOW THAN TELL ME IN A REVIEW THX :) LOVE YA


	3. MUST READ

MUST READ

Ok so I have been getting bad reviews on this story so I think i'm going to delete it, but if I get better reviews like how to make the story better or some tips thine I will do a rewrite on the story following your tips. THX :)


End file.
